Sleepover
by hidekins
Summary: It's winter break and Kotori and Umi are having a sleepover in Honoka's house. HonoKotoUmi. 2nd years sleepover prompt from saberin


"Alright girls, don't make too much noise alright? Dad's already asleep."

"Of course Miss Kousaka."

"We'll keep it quiet mom!"

"Good night Miss Kousaka."

"Good night girls. There are snacks and refreshments in the fridge as always, help yourselves to any." And with that, Honoka's mom slid the door closed and finally left the trio of girls alone. Honoka got off her bed and joined the other two in the coffee table.

"We're going to have to move this to make space for the futons" Umi commented as she looked over the school books Honoka had sprawled on the table. They've probably been laying there since the beginning of winter break. "Honoka, have you started your homework yet?" Umi asked with an icy voice. She already knew the answer but reminding the ginger about it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Aah Umi-chan!" Honoka scratched her head and slumped on the table. "We're in winter break and we're supposed to have a fun sleepover, not a study session" she grumbled as she picked up one of the notebooks and waved it for a moment before tossing it behind to her bed.

"Isn't it a bit late to do homework Umi-chan?" Kotori put her hand on Honoka's back and stroked its way up the girl's head. The ginger turned to Umi and nodded in agreement.

Umi flinched under the gaze of the other two and tried suppress the sudden nervousness that the combined stares were giving her. "I do suppose it's late..." The bluenette ended up giving in with a sigh and began to stack all of the notebooks in the table. Kotori and Honoka looked at Umi curiously as the latter stood up. "We should set up the futons"

With nods of agreement, the other two got up, Kotori helping Umi move the table to a corner while Honoka headed to the closet and pulled out the three futons.

Once everything was set up, all three girls sat down with their backs resting against Honoka's bed.

"This feels very nostalgic, doesn't it?" Kotori let out a relieved sigh as she leaned on Honoka, resting her head on the ginger's shoulder.

"Yes, it does." Umi rested her head on Honoka's other shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the presence of the two people she loved the most. "We haven't done anything like this since μ's disbanded last year."

"Yeah but we haven't done like this since our first year! Just the three of us, y'know?" Honoka giggled and snuggled with the other two.

The three remained close to each other simply enjoying a comfortable silence for a few moments before Honoka spoke again.

"Hey, we'll always be together, right? No matter what?" Honoka asked with an unusually quiet voice.

"Honoka-chan...? What's wrong?" Kotori turned to look at the ginger with a worried expression.

"Of course we will" Umi's hand sought for Honoka's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Soon we'll be out of high school, and then Kotori-chan's going to study abroad, and then Umi-chan will study in a different university" Honoka shook her head and closed her legs and hugging them.

Both Kotori and Umi gave each other worried looks before looking back at Honoka. Kotori wrapped her arms around the ginger while Umi began to stroke the orange locks of hair.

"Then Honoka-chan and Umi-chan will have to make the best out of the time until Kotori leaves!" The ash-grey haired girl rubbed Honoka's back and spoke as softly as she could manage. "Okay Honoka-chan?" Kotori only got a sniffle as a response.

"Our feelings will never change, no matter the distance or time" Umi rubbed Honoka's cheek with her thumb.

"... Really? No matter what?" Honoka slightly turned her head to face Umi. The bluenette smiled and nodded before she leaned closer and pressed her lips on Honoka's head. When the ginger lifted her head in surprise, Kotori tapped her in the shoulder. When Honoka turned to look over, Kotori quickly pecked her in the cheek and giggled.

"No matter what." Kotori nodded and smiled. Honoka couldn't help but to smiled back. Kotori leapt towards Honoka, making the ginger yelp in surprise and stumble over Umi.

"Geez Kotori-chan, what was that for?" Honoka chuckled and wrapped her arms around the girl on top of her. The other simply giggled and nuzzled the ginger.

"Both of you are heavy, so if you're done cuddling...!" Umi groaned as she tried to squirm her way out of Honoka.

The other two looked at each other for a short moment laughing and finally getting off the bluenette.

"I did say time and distance would not matter, but I don't know about weight. Maybe I should put you on a diet again" Umi's voice was strict but not a second later her expression eased into a playful smile.

Honoka's mother came back with some stern scolding after the three girl started to laugh too loudly.


End file.
